


But It's My Birthday

by melliejellie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Tsukishima needed some good D on his birthday, Tsukishima's birthday, began as a thread fic on twitter, first it's fluffy, then it's smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliejellie/pseuds/melliejellie
Summary: Kuroo goes to Miyagi to surprise Tsukishima for his birthday. Things are fluffy and sweet (and awkward -- Kuroo's still learning how to act around Tsukishima's family) but then Tsukishima has some other ideas about what he needs and he's determined enough to get them.





	But It's My Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This began as a thread on my twitter ([@HeyMellieJellie](https://twitter.com/HeyMellieJellie)), so the first half is written in a little more chat-like, less edited way. After the page break, my hand slipped and I wrote some birthday porn. Enjoy!
> 
> Honestly, the whole thing is less than edited and just for fun, so wee!

Kuroo has a plan.

It wasn’t the original plan. No, that was to arrive in Miyagi on Saturday, early in the afternoon, the day _after_ Tsukishima’s birthday. 

On Fridays, Kuroo has a late class, plus practice, maybe a scrimmage match here and there. They tend to be busy and Kuroo is trying to be responsible - do well at uni, support his new team, and all that jazz.

Tsukishima was more than fine with that arrangement. One day with family. The next day with Kuroo. He didn’t want a fuss.

But Kuroo wants to make a fuss - his boyfriend’s birthday is Friday and he’s going to be there.

And it’s going to be a surprise.

Aaaaand maybe Tsukishima will hate that, but -- Kuroo grins -- that’s part of the fun, right?

He makes up some excuse about stomach problems to get out of classes. No one asks for proof even if they think you’re lying because if it is true, it’s gross and no one wants to know. As for his teammates they all just assume he’s too hungover to show before his planned weekend trip and ruthlessly make fun of him via text.

Kuroo mutes the chat and settles into his seat on the bullet train, already worlds away from anything that isn’t a certain blond-haired, sarcastic, but secretly sweet birthday boy.

After several line changes, he finally arrives at Tsukishima’s station. The clear country air smacks him instantly and he breathes it in hard, his heart already beating a little faster with anticipation.

Akiteru is picking him up. They arranged the whole surprise together over text. Though they’ve only met a few times in person, Akiteru was more than delighted to help.

Like, MORE than delighted. Like, “I can’t wait to see my baby brother flustered and adorable on his birthday” delighted -- “positive embarrassment” he called it. Brothers.

Bag slung over his shoulder, Kuroo bounces along towards Akiteru's car. Er---not Akiteru. Tsukishima...san. Probably. Yes. They don't know each other well enough to use first names. Kuroo's suddenly struck with a worry that being a car, alone, with his boyfriend's brother might be weird.

He shakes it off. Akiteru's cool. He's gonna be fine.

Only to be met with a far more stern face than he expected when he slings open the door.

“Uh, hi--?” He laughs. The situation feels ridiculous. They’ve been going back and forth for over a week with more than enough gifs between them to cement a friendship, he thought. And now --

“Hello, Kuroo-san. It’ll be a little while before we reach the house. Give us some time to -- chat.”

“O-okay.”

They're silent for a few moments as Akiteru turns left out of the station and starts driving up a tree-laned road.

"How long have you and Kei been dating?" Akiteru asks in the silence of the car.

Kuroo has two answers to that question. There's the first time they made out… the first few times. Ok, like a bunch of times. And theeeen there's when they actually made it official. Over the phone. Awkwardly. Adorably. God, Tsukishima's so cute. He feels his face blush.

Better go with the official date. "A little over a year."

"Then I'm definitely late, but--" Akiteru's still staring at the road. His voice is flat, serious, "I didn't know about you two for some time. Not surprised, it is Kei after all."

Kuroo chuckles but Akiteru clears his throat and silence falls again.

"What is my brother to you?"

As soon as the situation in the car surprised him, Kuroo thought maybe the conversation might take this kind of turn. It still catches him off guard. 

Boyfriend is the simple answer but Tsukishima is a lot more than that to him now. The word doesn't describe him well enough.

He's a friend. A rival. A confidant. A kick in the ass when he needs it. He's a good kisser and an even better listener. 

"He's my favorite person." Kuroo replies softly.

Akiteru doesn't respond right away and Kuroo doesn't have the nerve to look over at him to see his expression. They stop at a stop light and Kuroo hears Akiteru shift in his seat.

"That's a good answer." There's a lightness in his tone that makes Kuroo relax.

He looks over. A hint of a smile is on Akiteru's lips but his brows are still knitted together.

"Be good to him."

"I will." Kuroo promises quickly.

"Or I will ruin you." Akiteru looks way too serious and even he seems like he's trying to hold back a laugh.

Kuroo nods. "Understood." He smiles.

"Now-- let's figure out the rest of the evening."

Kuroo’s only been in the Tsukishimas' home a handful of times. The two of them dated for quite some time before Tsukishima felt comfortable enough to have Kuroo meet his parents. For the bulk of their relationship, they met for little day trips when they could, spent time over video chat together when they couldn’t. If they did spend the night in one place together, it was at Kuroo’s apartment where alone time wouldn't be so hard to come by. But now he has an overnight bag and he’s sleeping in Tsukishima’s childhood home. The moment he steps through the door the realization hits him square in the chest and he’s jittery for far more reasons than he was before.

He shoves the nerves aside and gets to work with Akiteru. They decorate and finish the cake Akiteru and his mother prepped earlier. When Tsukishima’s mother returns home from work, Kuroo’s hands are sweaty and shaky as they talk. She’s one of the kindest women he knows, but she’s still his boyfriend’s _mother_ and he’s sleeping in their _home_ and he feels like every naughty thing he’s ever done with Tsukishima is written all over his face.

Good thing cakes are sweet and innocent. The three of them finish the rest of the sweet treats for Tsukishima together, dancing around one another in the small but cozy kitchen -- more quickly now because the birthday boy will be walking through the door any moment now with Yamaguchi in tow.

Tsukishima’s father bursts through the door, relief in his voice after he got held up at work. Kuroo goes stiff and rigid as a statue and there’s a lot of “yes sir” and “thank you sir,” far too many awkward head bows, but Kuroo muddles his way through, his heart more invested in the excitement of seeing Tsukishima than the anxiety of being around his boyfriend’s parents.

They hover in the hallway just beyond the front door, huddled together and ready to greet Tsukishima. It feels so homey and welcoming. More than once Kuroo finds himself daydreaming of being a part of this family, really a part, one day.

Keys jingle in the door. It cracks open. Tsukishima’s voice rings through the crack, “please don’t start singing.” 

The door swings open the rest of the way, a practiced teenage scowl across his face. They yell “happy birthday!” His eyes dart between the people before him and Kuroo catches the exact moment Tsukishima realizes that Kuroo’s standing there, too.

The change in his expression is subtle, but Kuroo knows him well enough to know what to look for. A small twitch at the corner of his lips, a tiny smile that gradually grows bigger as a slight flush rushes across his skin.

Tsukishima’s mother crushes her son in a tight hug, Tsukishima’s head popping over her shoulder. From behind her Kuroo mouths the word “surprise.”

From the moment he sees him, all Kuroo wants is a few moments alone to give him a proper birthday kiss and hold his hand -- just do all the tiny, small, wonderful things they can’t do over video calls. But that’s not how family gatherings work, is it?

There’s dinner. There’s cake. There’s warm conversation throughout both while Kuroo secretly locks pinkie fingers with Tsukishima under the table, not quite daring enough to do more in front of the whole family. 

There’s laughter, much of it at Tsukishima’s expense, as his family shares stories of the birthday boy when he was younger. There’s photo evidence of cake-smashing as a toddler, roller skating at a birthday party when he was six, and so much more that Kuroo devours with more delight than the cake.

Full of sweets, they settle into the living room where Tsukishima’s mother has set out several very carefully wrapped presents. His mother is gushing over her youngest son becoming 18, how impossible that seems, while Yamaguchi throws his own present on top of the small pile and Kuroo has a sudden, intense realization.

He’s going to have to give Tsukishima his present in front of his family.

In one anxiety-ridden moment, he runs the calculations. If he doesn’t give his present in front of everyone, they’ll assume the worst. If he does give his present in front of everyone, they’ll still probably, maybe, mortifyingly assume the worst, but it won’t look intentionally secretive.

Kuroo tucks a slender, unassuming looking envelope between two presents. Across the room on another couch, Tsukishima eyes him, quirking one eyebrow up in question. Kuroo leans back and shrugs, feigning a cool nonchalance he doesn’t actually feel inside.

He’s not sure if he wants Tsukishima to get it out of the way first or open it somewhere in the middle, so it can get lost among other things, but what he doesn’t want is for it to be opened last.

Which is, of course, exactly what happens.

Like they did with each gift, the family (and Yamaguchi who, let’s face it, is family in the Tsukishima household) grows silent to gauge Tsukishima’s reaction. Kuroo melts into the couch cushions behind him, trying to become one with the floral-patterned fabric. He’s given up on not trying to look like a red tomato, but at least he can try to disappear.

When he imagined Tsukishima opening the present, they were outside on his family’s back patio, alone. Or maybe they took a walk outside together, alone. Just -- alone.

Tsukishima runs a careful finger under the seal of the envelope and pulls out a card. The outside is normal, thank god, but Kuroo watches as the tips of Tsukishima’s ears turn red as he takes in the excessive amounts of hearts Kuroo’s drawn on the inside.

Thankfully, no one else can see it, but that’s not what he’s dreading.

No, the more potentially embarrassing part is on a sheet of paper, folded up inside. 

“Aw, what is it?” Yamaguchi asks, and Kuroo melts deeper into the cushions. At this point, Tsukishima’s a little pink across his cheeks as well.

Kuroo feels like the whole room can read the situation and is loving it. Maybe Yamaguchi is innocent, but Tsukishima’s family, especially Akiteru, is watching with amusement alight in their eyes.

The room grows quiet. Akiteru’s grin stretches wider. He and his mother share a look and Akiteru winks at Tsukishima from across the room. No one says a word.

“It’s a trip!” Kuroo blurts, wanting to hide his face behind his hands.

“To an onsen.” Tsukishima adds quietly.

Now it’s Tsukishima’s parents turn to share a look of their own. Kuroo can’t tell if it’s good or bad because he’s too busy wishing he could actually be invisible now and he can’t really look them in the eye anymore. If he felt flustered before, imagining Tsukishima’s mother just _knew_ all the things they’d done together, then this is actual proof, right? A romantic trip given as a present. In front of Tsukishima’s whole family.

He manages to look across the room, his eyes meeting Tsukishima’s.

And Tsukishima is right on the edge of laughter, his chest shaking before it starts to spill from his lips.

For a second he’s worried that the gift is ridiculous or weird and that’s why he’s laughing, but he searches Tsukishima’s eyes for reassurance and finds it in the softness of his gaze. Kuroo recognizes it as the same way Tsukishima looks at him when they’re both exhausted, phones resting on pillows beside them as they talk late into the night, unwilling to go to sleep just yet.

And then there’s a smirk. “Why are you so embarrassed, Kuroo?” The other side of Tsukishima he loves.

Kuroo caves and hides his face behind his hands for a moment before wiping them down dramatically. “I don’t know--”

“Well, I think it’s sweet.” His mother chimes in helpfully and then mercifully changes the conversation.

Their first moment alone comes later in the evening. Akiteru leaves to head back to his apartment, dropping Yamaguchi off along the way, and Tsukishima’s mother casually mentions how nice it is outside, how they’ve just added lights to the patio, how the two of them might find the new chairs comfortable.

And so, in reclining lawn chairs side-by-side, Kuroo finally gets to hold Tsukishima’s hand. The sun is nearly fully set, fadinging into dark purples along the horizon. He shifts his body so he can turn and give his boyfriend a proper birthday kiss, only to find that Tsukishima is already leaning over, face near.

“A surprise, huh?”

“Yea,” Kuroo replies, a smile on his lips.

“Thank you,” Tsukishima whispers and then crosses the rest of the distance.

In an instant, Kuroo feels relaxed and happy and perfect. The kiss is short, but it’s a reconnection, one long overdue. Texts and calls can only do so much.

“Happy birthday,” Kuroo whispers when they break apart.

In the last of the sun’s rays, Tsukishima’s smile grows - no hint of his typical smirk, just tenderness etched in all of his features.

Their lips meet again, longer this time, and they only separate once a light flickers on in the living room behind them.

They settle back against their chairs, eyes up towards the expanding night sky, hands still linked.

“A trip?”

“Is it too much? I wasn’t sure if--”

“No, I like it.”

Kuroo feels Tsukishima squeeze his hand and he gets the courage to say what he’s been holding on to since the bought the present. “I know you have several months until you graduate, but I don’t know where life is going to take you next so I wanted -- I wanted us to have a -- make a really special memory together first.”

Tsukishima’s thumb softly strokes along the back of Kuroo’s hand. “That sounds perfect.”

***

After finally getting some time alone, Kuroo feels more relaxed. They watch TV with Tsukishima’s parents in the living room and Kuroo only feels a little tense. Worse when his father keeps glancing at him from the corner of his eye, but otherwise it’s fine. He still definitely, absolutely, crushingly feels like a capital-G formal Guest in this house, but its starting to feel a bit cozier.

Tsukishima’s mother helps a lot with that. She calls him Kuroo-kun and seems excited to keep asking him about how school is going - classes, volleyball, everything - while the TV continues on quietly in the background.

He’ll just ignore Tsukishima’s father’s quiet, intense stares and focus on being comfortable.

But there’s still almost a full seat in between him and Tsukishima on the couch. Even though he’d like to do nothing more than snuggle with the birthday boy, appearances must be maintained.

Okay, he’d like to do more than snuggle with Tsukishima.

In a perfect world, they’d be back at his apartment in Tokyo or at the onsen already, and he’d have the freedom to give Tsukishima exactly the kind of birthday night he wants to.

But this is lovely, too. Perfect in its own way. It’s certainly the most wholesome birthday celebration he’s been to in a while. After all, no one’s puking in some bushes after drinking way too much rum. Which he definitely hasn’t done recently.

He’s looking forward to a good night’s sleep so they can celebrate Tsukishima’s birthday alone together tomorrow doing all the little special things he’s planned. Sendai’s only a short train ride away and is home to so many of their day-trip date spots. Kuroo can’t wait to visit some of their old favorites but he’s kept a few new ones secret.

In Akiteru’s old bedroom, thoughts about tomorrow are what keeps a soft smile across Kuroo’s face. True, it stings that Tsukishima is only a wall away. Kuroo can him hear getting ready for bed and he longs to be near him still. The short, chaste kiss outside their doors was sweet, though.

And is definitely all Kuroo is comfortable doing when Tsukishima’s _parents_ are also just one thin wall away. That thought quickly erases any lingering desires and replaces it with abject terror and guilt. He climbs into bed, quickly pulling the covers above his head.

So he nearly misses the gentle knock on his door. His head pokes above the covers, unsure if he heard anything. He waits. Another set of knocks.

Slowly, he gets up and slides his socked feet across the floor to crack open the door.

Tsukishima’s slightly-bed ruffled hair greets him on the other side. His glasses are off and he has the audacity to look this adorable in one of Kuroo’s own old t-shirts, a pair of black boxers peeking out from the bottom.

“I can’t sleep,” Tsukishima says abruptly.

“Aw, do you wanna go downstairs, watch some--”

“No.” There’s a shift in Tsukishima’s features as they grow sharper, more intense. He reaches out, find Kuroo’s hand, and begins pulling him out of the room.

Kuroo doesn’t budge, a confused expression on his face.

In the dim light in the hallway, Kuroo sees Tsukishima run his tongue along his bottom lip as he steps closer until his lips are pressed against the shell of Kuroo’s ear. “It’s my birthday. I’d like to celebrate properly.”

Kuroo pulls away, eyes wide and staring down the hall at the door right next to his. He shakes his head, “No, absolutely not. I’m-- your parents-- no.”

A smug grin forms on Tsukishima’s lips. “But it’s my birthday.” His tone is low, sultry -- and still far too loud for the hallway.

Kuroo wonders if he should pull Tsukishima into his room, but thinks better of it. They’d be heard in there, too, and the worse would be assumed. Although, the worst is what Tsukishima clearly wants to do. And would it be the worst? No, god no, it’s been weeks since they’ve seen one another and Kuroo would be an idiot to deny that there’s a lot of built-up tension in his body that he’d love to release now that Tsukishima is here, in front of him, _wanting_ \-- but--

“We have to be quiet,” Kuroo whispers sharply.

Tsukishima leans again, his breath tickling along Kuroo’s ear once more. “Better come to my room then.” As he pulls away, he takes Kuroo’s hand with him. And, weighing his options, Kuroo follows.

When the door clicks shut behind him, Kuroo feels a shudder run through him. Tsukishima’s room looks a lot different in the dark, only a sliver of moonlight spills in through a slit in the curtains, but there’s no time to look around.

Tsukishima’s lips push against his and Kuroo feels his back hit the door with a soft thud. He panics at the sound, but Tsukishima’s hands are already roaming and he’s finding it harder to keep his wits about him. Insistent kisses press into his lip, along his neck, his jaw as hungry hands slip under his t-shirt and stroke along the muscles of his back. Kuroo momentarily gives in, his own hunger rising to the surface and he kisses back with a matched ferocity, digging his hands into Tsukishima’s sides and making him gasp.

When he feels Tsukishima roll his hips against his thigh, Kuroo snaps back into himself. With two gentle but firm hands, he pushes Tsukishima back slightly. “We can’t,” he says breathlessly.

"Why not?"

“Because,” Kuroo sputters, “your parents are one room away. I’m a guest in their home. I can’t -- we can’t do -- I have to look them in the eyes in the morning!”

Tsukishima doesn’t try to break free from Kuroo’s hold on his shoulders, but he does roll his hips to punctuate his words, an echo from minutes ago, “but it’s _my birthday._”

Kuroo can feel his resolve crumbling, feeling Tsukishima’s hardening length pressing against him through his basketball shorts he wore to bed. He’s never been able to tell Tsukishima no, never wanted to, but he makes one last effort. 

“You’re coming to Tokyo in, like, two weeks. We can make it.” Even as he says the words, he knows he’s lost, can feel a stirring in his abdomen, the telltale twitches, the excitement that builds before they come together.

Tsukishima presses his shoulders against Kuroo’s hands, and Kuroo lets them fall away, allows his boyfriend to press against him fully once again. The contact is comforting. Exhilarating. Tsukishima’s eyes are only inches from his own. Against Kuroo’s lips, he whispers, “I want you now.”

In his final moment of rationality, Kuroo pushes away from the noisy door and they tumble together into Tsukishima’s room, a flurry of lips, busy hands, and small gasps. It’s definitely been too long. His hands have missed the feel of Tsukishima’s silky skin with strong cords of muscles underneath and he’s missed the feeling of Tsukishima’s mouth when he lets Kuroo slide inside.

The back of Tsukishima’s legs hit the bed and he stops. Through shuddered breaths he manages, “The bed is too old and creaky. Floor.”

Kuroo kisses him again before teasing, “how romantic.”

“I did my best.” Tsukishima motions with his chin, unwilling to let go of Kuroo from where he holds onto him under his shirt, and in the streak of moonlight, Kuroo can see a blanket laid out on the floor.

A soft laugh escapes. “You were that confident I’d say yes?”

Tsukishima’s eyes meet his, a smug smile on his face. “I don’t lose.”

“Well,” Kuroo pulls back, steps towards the makeshift bed Tsukishima’s made, “to the victor go his rewards.” He lies down, propping himself up on his elbows and winking dramatically.

In no time, Tsukishima’s on his knees on top of him, kissing him hungrily again, and slowly letting his legs slide open wider until their hips press together. Kuroo groans and the sound is far louder than any other soft sounds of pleasure they’ve made so far. He inhales sharply, catching Tsukishima’s gaze from where he hovers above him.

“And you were the one worried about noise,” Tsukishima teases, raising an eyebrow.

“You’re the one that has to be careful later,” Kuroo shoots back, “I’m not the one who screams in bed.”

“I don’t scream.”

“I bet my neighbors would say otherwise.”

“Fine - I’ll be quiet.”

This time it’s Kuroo who rolls his hips, pressing them together, the friction already too much. “I’ll make it difficult for you.”

Tsukishima’s eyes close. He sighs, “promise?”

“I don’t lose either.”

There’s a playful smirk on his boyfriend’s lips as he dips to the side and reaches for some things under his bed. He comes back with lube and a sleeve of condoms.

“Someone’s prepared,” Kuroo remarks.

“Oh, will you shut up already,” Tsukishima groans and boxes Kuroo’s head between his hands, bending down to make sure Kuroo can’t talk anymore as he seals their lips together. It’s sloppy and slick and Kuroo finds he doesn’t have anymore words to say anyway.

When they manage to separate, Tsukishima makes quick work of his boxers and everything Kuroo has below the waist. They’re thrown to the side as Tsukishima grabs for a condom and tears it open.

Kuroo watches as his boyfriend slinks lower on his forearms, pert ass on display as his t-shirt slips up his back and bunches under his shoulderblades. He strokes hasilty a few times before starting to roll the condom down with his fingers. Then his mouth follows after, slowly sucking him inside the heat of Tsukishima’s mouth as his hands roll the rest of it down. Kuroo’s heart races and he bites his lip, digs his fingers into the fabric of the blanket below him to keep any noises from coming out.

Tsukishima makes a show of gradually raising his head up to the tip and popping off, his lips parted on an unspoken moan. He rises up on his knees and moves forward until he’s above Kuroo’s stomach, Kuroo’s cock lightly, teasingly pressing against his ass.

Wordlessly, he opens the lube, takes Kuroo’s hand and slicks it up before guiding it behind him. He watches Kuroo the whole time, his gaze intense, focused. Kuroo stares back, his heart beating faster.

Kuroo tries to tease his fingers along his entrance, but Tsukishima pushes him back into place against the ring of muscle. It’s a beautiful sight when Tsukishima’s brows pinch together and his mouth drops open in a gasp.

Kuroo slows the movement of his fingers, but Tsukishima rocks back onto them.

“I don’t want to hurt you, babe,” Kuroo whispers.

“You won’t,” Tsukishima sighs, his eyes already closed, “I don’t want to wait.”

That the last go-ahead Kuroo needs before he drives his fingers in deep. He’ll make good on his earlier promise. Kuroo watches with hunger as Tsukishima struggles to stay quiet. He crooks his fingers and another sigh, louder this time, slips from Tsukishima lips.

His boyfriend reaches between them, grabs his shirt, and stuffs the end of it into his mouth. His eyes open and he stares down at him. Kuroo swallows hard, not sure how this could be any hotter right now.

As he works, Tsukishima moans around the fabric, constantly rocking back on Kuroo’s fingers to drive them deeper. Pre-cum drips onto Kuroo’s shirt from the motion of his hips and Kuroo doesn’t know how much longer he’ll be able to stand the tease of his boyrfriend’s ass rocking against his straining cock.

Abruptly his hips stop and Tsukishima pulls himself free. The shirt falls from his mouth. He stares down, eyes unblinking, as he grabs behind himself for Kuroo’s cock and slips it down between the line of his ass. Kuroo’s quick to find the lube, messily putting more on his hands. He inhales sharply as he strokes the lube down himself before getting the rest on Tsukishima’s waiting hole.

He starts to move to sit up, so they can be pressed together as he slides in, but Tsukishima pushes him down. “It’s _my_ birthday. I’m in charge.”

He goes willingly, glad to enjoy the show. With one hand behind him, the other against Kuroo’s stomach, Tsukishima guides his cock to his waiting entrance, and wastes no time in aligning them so he can lower himself down just enough for that first, initial push.

Kuroo has to stop a moan as he watches Tsukishima’s mouth fall open in the sliver of moonlight, his head dipping back as Kuroo feels himself gliding slowly into his tight heat. His hands grip into Tsukishima’s thighs and he struggles to remain quiet.

God, he’s so tight, and after rushing so much of the night, Tsukishima chooses this exact moment to take his time, letting Kuroo feel every slick inch as Tsukishima splits himself open on Kuroo’s hard cock. He grabs for his shirt again, his teeth biting down on a moan as soon as it’s in his mouth. Kuroo wants to watch but his eyes close as his body loses itself in the pleasure of where they’re joined.

When he’s fully inside, Tsukishima stills, his head dropping forward, and small, muffled sounds struggling to escape from behind the fabric. Kuroo runs his hands up and down his strong thighs before lifting his hips and driving in a little deeper. The shirt falls from Tsukishima’s mouth and they both make make choked moans in their throats.

Tsukishima sits up, wiggles his hips, writhing around until he finds the position he wants. Kuroo bites his lips so hard as he moves he’s worry it’ll bleed. Tsukishima looks down at Kuroo, his gaze predatory as he starts to move. He rises up on his knees before bringing himself back down in repeated shallow, but forceful thrusts. Kuroo keeps biting his lip to force the sounds he wants to make to stay inside as he feels Tsukishima angling his body, searching exactly what he wants as he rides Kuroo, testing both of their abilities to not cry out.

Kuroo sees the moment he finds what he’s looking for. Tsukishima’s head falls back limply, his mouth wide open on some soundless scream as he starts milking his prostate with Kuroo’s cock. The pace quickens. Kuroo slides his hands up from his thighs and grips into his hips, pushing him down hard, harder. And faster.

Tsukishima’s eyes shut, his face pinched together from too much pleasure, and Kuroo knows from beautiful memories exactly what sounds would be pouring from his lips if they were anywhere else right now. He drives up his hips, meeting Tsukishima’s downward thrusts again and again at a frenzied pace.

In a raspy, broken whisper, Tsukishima cries out, “touch me.”

Kuroo slips his cock between his fingers, spreading pre-cum before he strokes it hard. Tsukishima continues bouncing on his cock, seeking out just what he needs. Kuroo only has to firmly stroke him a few times before Tsukishima’s hips stop moving and his chest heaves as ribbons of cum paint the front of Kuroo’s sleeping shirt.

He falls forward on shaky arms, boxing in Kuroo’s head in the process. He’s gasping for air, inches from Kuroo’s face.

“Good?” Kuroo whispers.

Tsukishima groans softly, nodding his head. He takes a moment to collect himself, then lowers down until his lips caress along the edge of Kuroo’s ear. “Your turn.”

Kuroo doesn’t need to be told twice. He wraps one strong arm around Tsukishima’s back and uses the other to anchor them as he swiftly flips their positions. Straining, he lets Tsukishima down onto the blanket as gently as he can. In an instant, Tsukishima’s legs are wrapped around him, encouraging him to do more, to do it now, while he’s open and oversensitive. Tsukishima does always like that line between what hurts and what feels the best.

Slipping back inside, Kuroo screws his eyes shut - the new position gives him so much more leverage to sink in deeper. Below him, Tsukishima whimpers, those slender, strong legs around his middle pushing him in harder.

Kuroo pulls back as far as he can and rushes back inside. Tsukishima’s back arches off the blanket and his hands claw at Kuroo’s back. Moans catch in their throats, somehow held back, as Kuroo drives himself into that tight heat over and over, chasing his release. Their breath on each others sweat-slicked skin is hot and wrecked and they cling together, messy kisses shared between thrusts, whispers of “Kei” and “Tetsurou” on their lips. Instinct takes over fully until finally he feels the spasms of his release hit him hard, and he bites his lip hard not to cry out into the quiet room.

As he comes back into himself, he has enough sense to carefully pull out and tie off the condom before he lies down and succumbs to their usual post-sex cuddling. Still tangled together in a pile of sweaty limbs and heaving chests, they catch their breath together, Tsukishima lazily tracing circles in Kuroo’s hair.

“Happy birthday,” Kuroo whispers, close to Tsukishima’s ear from where he’s resting in the crook of his neck.

“It is now.” His boyfriend puffs out a soft laugh. They fall quiet again for a moment before Tsukishima says, “I can’t wait for our trip.”

“When you do you wanna go?” Kuroo asks sleepily, “the booking is flexible. I didn’t know what your schedule was like.”

“Next month maybe? Or November?”

“Won’t it be too cold?” Kuroo snuggles in closer.

Tsukishima wraps his arm around him tighter. “I love going to the onsen when it’s cold. The water boils you, but the cool air stings your face. It’s perfection.”

“That does sound nice. But November is my birthday, and this is _your_ present.”

Tsukishima makes a dismissive sound. “There are still ways to make it special for both of us.”

And Kuroo has no doubt that’s true.

He makes it back to Akiteru’s room. Eventually. He sleeps so hard that he doesn’t wake until he again hears a soft knock on his door in the morning. The door cracks open and Tsukishima’s head peeks through. His hair is a mess and there’s a wide grin on his face.

“Get up, you dork. It’s still my birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! And if you were one of the people who encouraged me to continue this when I posted about it, I dedicate this to you especially. *wink*  
(￢‿￢ )♡
> 
> Every kudos, bookmark, and comment fills my writer heart with appreciation (and I always reply to comments)!
> 
> I know people don't always leave comments on The Nasty, so I'll give you a prompt so I don't feel like I'm shouting into the void - what do you think breakfast was like with the family the next morning? Haaaaa
> 
> Chat with me on Twitter - [@HeyMellieJellie](https://twitter.com/HeyMellieJellie).


End file.
